


Cupid Fili

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [29]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/M, Modern AU, Valentines, cupid fili, police officer fili, ukulele playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili decides to surprise his lover for an early valentines day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Fili

It had been a long day today at school for you...it seemed everyone of your teachers had decided to give out lots of homework in the form of 5000 word essays, which would take all weekend to write up. It was only 3 papers but each one required to be typed up in MLA format form and had to be between 5000- 6000 words...which summing it all up was an absolute pain in the backside to you, who hated writing essays with a passion, but it was required for your degree in computer forensics. Slowly the chiming voice came over the subway intercom signaling your stop that led home was coming up and it was time to get off, snapped you out of your morose thoughts as you quickly gathered your school bag. You exited out of the car and began to grump as you toted your heavy pack up the stairs...muttering at yourself with each step you took...there were some people who gave you odd looks but you ignored them as you made your way home.

"I can't believe they gave homework today...on a Friday they gave homework. And on top of that a Friday before Valentines Day. How lame is that. Ugghhh..I'm going to be buried under essays all weekend and won't be able to relax with Fili!" at that moment you stopped to kick at a small rock in your path when suddenly a sharp pain shot up your leg from your foot that you had just stubbed hard. You had not realized the rock would be as heavy as it was whenever you had kicked at it so you began to hop in pain on your other foot as you shrieked in pain. "OH BLOODY HELL! My foot...my foot!" you hopped around until you could lean against a wall to gather yourself and see how bad you were hurt...after a few moments you wasn't sure if you broke a toe or just sprained it real bad. With a groan you levered yourself away from the wall and hobbled down the sidewalk towards the Shire Apartment Complex where you lived with your lover Fili who was an officer of the Narcotics Division of the Erebor Police Department. You slowly ambled into the building and onto the elevator that took you up to your apartment, where you could better examine your foot...hoping it wasn't that bad and required a visit to the emergency room whenever Fili got off work this evening. You pushed the blue door open as you stumbled to a chair, letting your school bag hit the floor with a very loud thud that echoed throughout the home...with a pained groan you settled in the chair and removed your shoe and socks..looking at the swollen toes and the bruises forming on the top of it. Seeing the bruises made the throbbing pain worse and tears formed in your eyes as you realized it may actually be broken...you reached up to wipe at your eyes when something glittering caught his attention. Looking at the floor you saw a sparkling red confetti strewn about making a path that led out of the room...you staggered up from your chair and followed the trail to see where it led to. Limping along ..holding onto the wall for support you followed the glittery path on the wooden floor ...seeing that red tinsel was leading towards the bedroom door as you stared at the confetti on the floor in confusion, your thoughts were going in circles.

~What's going on here? Did Fili do this before he left for work...after I left for school? ~ raising an eyebrow you hobbled towards it...you slowly reached out a hand to grasp the knob, turning it , and pushing the door open where you was greeted with a big surprise. There on yours and Fili's bed was a giant lion holding a heart between its paws with a message that said...

~I'm not "LION" when I say I love you...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~ and surrounding this big stuffed animal was a heart shaped ring of candles. You smiled at the sight before you, knowing your love had set this up just for you...Fili was such a sap some days. Speaking of Fili...you slowly pushed the door open further to reveal a sight that was the cutest thing ever or just hilarious...for standing off to the side of the bed was Fili dressed up like cupid. He was wearing gold lame boots...white silky boxers with hearts around the band...gold hearts in his hair and heart shaped bead clasps on the braids of his mustache and to top it all off he held a ukulele in his hands. The moment you opened the door fully you saw your lover begin strumming away on the tiny Hawaiian guitar and he began to sing.

Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me

 

You leaned back against the door frame and watched your beautiful golden lover serenading you in ya'lls bedroom...you smiled as you watched and listened.

 

Now, I don't mean to bother you  
But I'm in distress  
There's danger of me losing all of my happiness  
For I love a boy who doesn't know I exist  
And this you can fix

Fili wiggled his eyebrows at Kili and then gave a wink.

 

So, Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, nobody but me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me

Now, Cupid, if your arrow make his love strong for me  
I promise I will love him until eternity  
I know between the two of us his heart we can steal  
Help me if you will

 

Fili began to walk towards you and he wiggled his hips in time as he played...you tried to not laugh as you gazed at him...the love in your heart swelled for this ridiculous golden haired man.

 

So, Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, nobody but me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me

Now, Cupid  
Don't you hear me  
Calling you?  
I need you  
Cupid  
Help me  
I need you  
Cupid  
Don't fail

Fili finally stopped singing and he held out his arms in invitation to his gorgeous (Y/C) haired lover. You chuckled as you shifted away from the door, trying to shield your uneven gait...but the moment you stepped onto your injured foot you let out a loud, painful yelp that brought concern to Fili's face who quickly rushed over to stabilize the you who was on the verge of falling to the ground.

"Oh my goodness (Y/N)! What happened baby?" Fili helped you over to the bed to sit down so he could look at your uncovered foot.

"I...I kicked at a rock in anger and this happened." you grimaced in pain as the throbbing got worse in your foot...you both could see the swelling had increased.

"Oh baby...this looks bad. We need to get you to a hospital quick." without even thinking Fili rushed over to the closet and pulled on his long warm coat then without any warning he scooped up you into his arms and strode out of the apartment to where his car was parked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after you both arrived at the emergency room you both were showed to a room where your leg was propped up on a pillow to reduce some swelling until a doctor could see you...Fili stood next to the bed , holding onto your hand to provide you with comfort as you laid there.As you both waited Fili told you that he had come home early to surprise you with a seductive plan of music...and candles. While gazing at you , he saw those (E/C) eyes begin to twinkle and a smirk playing upon your lips...Fili raised an eyebrow at the laughter he saw there.

"What are you smiling at? You look like a cat who just ate the canary...so whats up?" he watched you raise a hand to your mouth..biting your knuckle to stifle the snicker that was trying to burst out of you. You couldn't talk but you gestured towards Fili who stood there in his opened coat...showing that he wasn't wearing anything of real substance under it. When Fili looked down he began to blush as he realized that in his hurry to get his love to the hospital he forgot in his worry to put on clothes...you couldn't hold it in anymore and you bust out laughing at how red the blond became. After a few moments the you got your mirth under control and you purred out at the mortified man next to you.

"Mmmm, Cupid Fili..is that an arrow in your coat or are you happy to see me ?" You began to wiggle your eyebrows suggestively at the blond...who began to chuckle at the irony of it all.

"Scamp...you are trouble..." as he said that he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on your lips. "...and i love you for it. Happy early Valentines Day lover."

"Happy Valentines Day too...I love you Fili." they stayed like that gazing into each others eyes uncaring of the sounds of the ER around them....both so wrapped up in their love of each other.


End file.
